


My Best Friend

by Taylor_Beta_B3



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Burns, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, He will get a hug, Injury, Lance Needs a Hug, No Slash, Vague Description of Injuries, injured!Hunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylor_Beta_B3/pseuds/Taylor_Beta_B3
Summary: Hunk only got hurt because of him. He was supposed to watch his back, that’s what best friends do.But even he screwed that up.
Kudos: 10





	1. The Blood You Lose

Another day, another Galra fight. 

Their job was to infiltrate and destroy a ship. Nothing too hard but it wasn’t simple either. 

Nothing was simple these days, was it?

Lance felt tired, weary, and sore, but nothing compared to the state Hunk was in.

Hunk only got hurt because of him. He was supposed to watch his back, that’s what best friends do. 

But even he screwed that up.

_ “There’s something in that room. I’m going to check it out!” _

_ “Lance wait!” _

It happened so fast yet so slow. Purple lasers pierced his friend’s armor. That would have been fine, Hunk can take anything and the armor protected him, but an explosion followed directly where the lasers struck. A delayed explosion that reminded him of the Black Lion’s jaw blade when it slices Galra ships. 

_ “Hunk!”  _

_ His friend fell onto his side, his bayard a few inches from his hand. _

_ He saw red. _

He doesn’t remember much when that happened, but the next thing he knew, he was staring down at the three sentries lying in front of him, their destroyed parts smoking from his gun’s blasts.

_ “Shiro, Hunk’s hurt!” _

_ “How badly?” _

_ “He’s not waking up. There’s so much blood!”  _

At the time, Lance didn’t care if he cried. _His friend had fallen, his blood covering his hands as he tried to staunch the bleeding that was seeping from the burns._

_ “Hold on, Lance, I’m coming!” _

That was hours ago, though it felt like years. They had carried Hunk to safety and got him to the castle. He was operated on and then placed in a healing pod.

And here he was, in the Medbay, leaning against the pod Hunk was in. The pod was uncomfortable to lean on, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

_ “Second and third-degree burns. Multiple shrapnel pieces. Not to mention some bits of armor have melted to his skin. Pidge and Coran had to pick out the shrapnel and cut out the bits of armor by hand.” Allura reported, shifting uncomfortably.  _

_ “How long until he’s fully healed?” Shiro asked.  _

_ Allura gave a tired sigh, “I don’t know, several days in the pod at the least. Those explosions did a number on him. And even then, he won’t be completely healed. He’ll still have some burn scars on his sides and lower back.”  _

They didn’t know he was there but hearing the news didn’t calm the guilt within him. What Hunk was going through was all his fault. If he was watching his back like he was supposed to, this wouldn’t have happened. 

This wouldn’t have happened! __

Lance punched the floor, tears rolling down his cheeks.


	2. The Wounds You Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is dealing with the emotions that come with almost losing a friend with help from a friend.

Shiro walked into the room, holding a plate of food goo and a cup of water. He found Lance where he expected him to be- curled up right beside Hunk’s pod. 

The poor paladin looked terrible, which was to be expected with the day he had. But that didn’t mean he was going to let Lance be alone.

“Hey,” Shiro gave a smile when Lance looked up, “I brought you your dinner.” He sat down next to him and held out the plate for him to take. 

But Lance looked away. “M’not hungry,” he croaked. 

“Alright,” Shiro said, setting the plate down on the ground. Silence descended upon them before Shiro broke it. “It’s not your fault, you know.”

Lance scoffed, “Yes it is.”

“No, it’s not,” Shiro said firmly.

“You don’t understand!" Lance yelled. He stood up abruptly and walked away from the pod. Shiro stared at him for a few moments before he stood up. He walked up to Lance and placed a hand on his tense shoulder. "I was the reason he got hurt." his voice croaked. "It  _ is _ my fault! If I wasn’t so stupid, I could have protected him or taken the shot for him, either way... I should have been next to him.” Lance said as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Come here, Lance," he whispered as he drew him into a hug. The teen melted against him and the sobs grew louder and more intense against his shirt.

Shiro waited for a few minutes, rubbing Lance’s back, quietly whispering assurances. Soon, the sobs quieted, and the death grip around him loosened. He could practically feel the stress radiating off of the teen.

“It was an accident, Lance, one that you are fixing by being with him. When he gets out of that pod, you’re going to be the first person he sees.”

Lance sniffed, “If.” 

“ _ When _ ,” Shiro insisted. 

Lance pulled away, his eyes pink from the tears. “I heard you talking with Allura.” his voice cracked as he wiped away his stray tears. 

“And she said he’ll be out in a few days. There’s nothing to worry about, the pod will do its job and he’ll be back on his feet before you know it.”

“He’ll have scars.”

“But he’ll be alive. You made sure of that by protecting him when he was down.” He placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “He’s still here, Lance, and you’ll still be by his side once he recovers,” Shiro said with a smile of assurance. 

The teen sniffled and rubbed his nose. He looked up at Shiro with a ghost of his usual smile, “Thank you, Shiro.” 

“Any time Lance," he promised with a slight smile. "Now, you should eat something. Even a little bit will be better than nothing.” Shiro encouraged and Lance gave him a slight nod. He walked back to the pod and sat down in the same spot he was last time. Shiro followed him and sat beside him.

With the plate and spoon now in hand, Lance started nibbling at the goo. Shiro could tell his heart wasn't in it, but he was trying. 

“Do- do you actually think he’ll actually be alright?” Lance asked softly, not meeting Shiro's eyes.

Shiro gave a confident smile, “I don’t think so, I believe so. Hunk is tough, he will pull through."

"Heh, yeah," Lance looked up at him, a hint of a sparkle in his eyes, "about as strong as his Lion but definitely better at cooking."

Shiro chuckled, "I doubt anyone can beat him at cooking." 

"Oh, someone tried! At the Garrison, he was challenged to a cooking competition by this girl and she..."

The night continued on, hours ticking away even after Lance fell asleep, curled up against a sleeping Shiro. 


End file.
